Where the Bond Begin
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Semua berubah ketika empat telapak tangan menyambutmu dengan terbuka. Menawarkan hangatnya persahabatan yang murni tanpa embel-embel negara. Empat telapak milik orang dengan empat kebangsaan berbeda, empat bahasa yang tak sama, empat wilayah yang terpisah, tetapi berpijak pada satu pilar yang serupa. / AU


**_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not earn any material profit from this fiction._**

.

.

Ia adalah sebuah negara di bagian utara pulau eropa. Salah satu negara di mana dapat kautemui matahari bersinar dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti pada musim tertentu. Negara berbentuk kerajaan monarki dengan jumlah penduduk hanya sekitar lima juta jiwa—terendah kedua di Eropa.

Dan merupakan tanah air pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan _dull blue eyes_, Lukas Bondevik.

* * *

**Where the Bond Begin**

**K+ Rated**

**Friendship**

**Gakuen!AU, human name, second POV.**

**Lukas Bondevik**

**(Norway)**

* * *

Kau adalah penerus Kerajaan Norwegia yang Agung. Oleh sebab itu, kau harus menuruti seluruh titah petinggi kerajaan tempatmu dilahirkan dan memendam dalam-dalam setiap ego yang dapat menyulut amarah. Kau pun hanya menatap datar dan membungkuk sopan kala palu kesepakatan diketuk perlahan, pertanda bahwa semua setuju untuk mengirimmu ke sebuah sekolah tersohor di Inggris Raya.

Kau mengerti tugasmu di sini selain untuk menuntut ilmu adalah menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara lain. Mengubah lawan menjadi kawan dan kawan beralih saudara. Segalanya dilakukan semata-mata demi kelancaran urusan kenegaraan; baik politik, ekonomi, maupun sosial budaya.

Kendati begitu, alih-alih berbaur dengan mereka, kau lebih memilih mundur dari barisan bermuka dua. _Sendiri lebih baik daripada berteman atas dasar kepentingan para pentinggi belaka_, pikirmu. Karenanya setiap bel makan siang berdering, kau segera pergi menjauh dari ruang kelas, bergegas mengambil jatah makanan di kafetaria lalu membawanya ke tempat di mana tak satu pun siswa memilih untuk mengistirahatkan bokong di sana.

Atap sekolah menjadi pilihan tetapmu beberapa bulan belakang. Bukan atap bagian depan dengan berbagai jenis tanaman botani, melainkan atap pada bagian belakang gedung sekolah. Sunyi, hanya ada deru napas dan suara mengunyah yang saling beradu.

_Benarkah kau tidak merasa sepi, Lukas?_

.

.

Namun kesendirian itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Semua berubah ketika empat telapak tangan menyambutmu dengan terbuka. Menawarkan hangatnya persahabatan yang murni tanpa embel-embel negara. Empat telapak milik orang dengan empat kebangsaan berbeda, empat bahasa yang tak sama, empat wilayah yang terpisah, tetapi berpijak pada satu pilar yang serupa.

Si pirang jabrik berisik, bapak-bapak berkacamata, pria yang mirip wanita, dan _tsundere_ level Arthur Kirkland.

Awalnya kau menolak dengan keras. Memang mereka pikir kau sebodoh apa sampai empat orang tersebut coba membohongimu dengan cara klasik seperti itu? Apalagi wilayah kalian berdekatan satu sama lain. Alasan bekerja sama lebih mungkin daripada hal menggelikan seperti tadi.

"_Kami mencari teman, bukan partner."_

Dan perkataan itu mengubah cara berpikirmu. Kau mencoba mengolah otakmu dengan melibatkan hati, bukan hanya logika yang membutakan perasaan manusia.

Karena itu kau menerima uluran tangan mereka, menyambutnya dengan wajah datar namun penuh kebahagiaan. Dan pemikiran awalmu memang salah. Yang mereka cari adalah sahabat, bukan sekedar _partner_ dalam urusan kenegaraan.

.

.

Lukas menutup sebuah album bertuliskan 'Nordics Five' dipangkuannya. Album berisi kumpulan foto mereka berlima; Matthias Densen, Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen, Emil Steilsson, dan dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya, samar namun cukup jelas ditangkap oleh iris biru Matthias.

"Oi, lihat, _minna_! Lukas tersenyum~."

Segera saja tiga kepala yang tersisa menoleh ke arahnya, menunjukkan wajah terkejut dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Diam, Matthias! Memang kenapa kalau aku senyum? Tidak boleh?"

Gelak tawa membahana di atap sekolah, diikuti oleh dering bel tanda waktu makan siang telah berakhir.

_Bersama sahabat lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian. Bukan begitu, Lukas?_

* * *

FIN

* * *

Happy 17th birthday, kiyu desu~!

Gratulerer med dagen! :*

- 25th October 2012 -

.

.

**_sacrifar-kun_**


End file.
